


Leaked

by MandyxoxoPayne



Series: Right Next To You [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyxoxoPayne/pseuds/MandyxoxoPayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam should be sleeping, he should, but instead he's on Twitter being a fly on the wall... That was until a certain photo of "Zayn" stops him dead in his tracks.  He can't stop staring, and the fact that it's turning him on doesn't help. </p><p>One fake photo and a text later, Liam finds himself staring at the real deal. </p><p>Sexting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaked

**Author's Note:**

> So, that blurry kindof naked photo of "Zayn" leaked online a few weeks ago and this is the result of it.

* * *

 

I stood out on the patio, inhaling the last of my cigarette before chucking it away to head inside.  This break has been marvelous, but any chance I had of getting a normal sleeping pattern was well wasted.  It was easily 3 AM before I even considered to get any sleep, and the fact that it was now going on 4, I did just that.

I stripped down to my boxers before crawling into bed, and instead of snuggling with Sophia, I grabbed my phone and decided to get some work done that I’ve been pushing off.

But then…

Twitter happened.

I mean, I didn’t mean to press the little bird icon, and I certainly didn’t mean to creep on fan accounts to see what the other boys are up to.  I can easily call them up, or shoot them a text.  I knew Harry was in LA, and the rest of the boys were still in town.  I even saw Louis recently to brainstorm on new song ideas.  It wasn’t like we don’t talk on break, it’s just that we don’t see each other that often.  So, being on Twitter was pointless really, but here I am, being a fly on the wall on my own account.

I scrolled and scrolled aimlessly, not caring if I was reading the tweets, barely paying attention to what the fans were trending until Zayn’s name filled up my timeline and everyone started to freak out.

“Shit.”  

I finally saw what everyone is freaking out over and, holy fuck.  I clicked on the picture that was now filling up my timeline and I honestly couldn’t look away.  I’ve seen Zayn naked time after time, but this.  This was fucking hot.  His lips were caught between his teeth, his hair in a crazy disarray and the happy trail disappeared dangerously low where the photo is cut off.  It’s a blurry snapshot, but fuck.

“Liam?”  Sophia’s soft voice startled me, I dropped my phone onto the covers praying she didn’t see what I was looking at.  
“Yeah, babe?”  I hope my voice didn’t give away that I was looking at something that I shouldn’t, but I'm pretty sure the loud pounding in my chest was loud enough for both of us to hear.  
“Stop working and get some sleep.”  She rolled over so now her back was facing me.  
“I will, just... need to finish this…”  I trailed off and prayed that she didn’t hear the lie in my voice.

I waited until her breathing evened out before I picked up my phone again.  This time, I saved the picture and logged off Twitter.  Don’t want to make the mistake that Harry did by accidentally favoriting a racy picture, and shit would hit the fan if I did that of my own bandmate.

But fuck though, this was hot, and the fact I could feel a stir in my stomach made this whole ordeal more interesting.  I can’t deny a good body when I see it, but wait… Where’s his hip tattoo?   I enlarged the picture near his hip and looked at the extremely small ink that no way resembled the real deal.  Upon further examination, none of the tattoos on this body added up right, and frankly, some of them are missing… not like I should know his tattoos by heart or anything…

I shook my head in silent laughter, completely embarrassed that I got turned on by a stranger pretending to be Zayn.  Where was my head at tonight? Especially since a fake photo of Zayn turned me on.  This was a new development that I didn’t want to face tonight.

Nope, not going there.     

I pulled up Zayn's contact info and attached the photo to a text.  

 _Mate, look at this loser trying to be you... you're much more hotter than he is ;)_ _\- Li x_   

I quickly deleted the photo from my phone and within seconds, I got a reply.

_WHAT?!!  - Zx_

I laughed quietly when Zayn replied with a million laughing emoji's. I knew he'd get a kick out of it.

_WAIT! U think I'm hot?!! - Zx_

_Ummmm. Yeah. Gotta be daft not to see that - Li x_

I rolled my eyes at his text, of course he's hot, even a blind person would know that. Zayn is so vain when it comes to his looks sometimes, always fishing around for a compliment. Knowing him, he's not going to let me live this one down.

My phone vibrated in my hand, Zayn's name flashing briefly across my screen. I swiped with my thumb already chuckling slightly at whatever brash comment he had at my slight confession.

_;)  - Zx_

Fuck.  He sent a picture.

My heart gave out as I dropped my phone onto the bed.  I shot my head over to Sophia, who was thankfully dead to the world, before I tried to comprehend at what I just saw.  I turned away from her for good measure before I looked at my phone again, and shit.

My mind was reeling with what I was seeing.  Zayn was laying stark naked in his bed.

I let out a stuttering breath as my eyes raked over the photo.  Zayn had a look of pure ecstasy etched on his face. Teeth caught between his lips, his toned chest on full display with his happy trail disappearing into a pool of white sheets around his waist, that clearly left nothing to the imagination.

I swallowed loudly before I pressed reply.

_Shit. - Li x_

I couldn't wrap my mind around why he sent me that photo, and why I responded the way I did. My mind was on autodrive and fuck.  A delicious chill ran down my spine and with each passing breath, it headed lower and lower until I felt my cock twitch.

_Good. Yeah? - Zx_

_More than... - Li x_

_Really? - Zx_

I closed my eyes and wondered if what I was about to do was a sin, but since my mind was already there, I might as well go for it.

I ducked under the covers and pressed the camera button. The flash lit up the darkness, and my hand outlining my thickening cock through my briefs suddenly filled my screen. I quickly sent it to Zayn before I changed my mind.

I got a reply within seconds.

_Fuck Li! - Zx_

I squeezed my now fully hard cock, looking for some type of relief.

_I did that to you? - Zx_

I scrolled back up to the photo and stared at it for a millisecond before realizing that, fuck yeah, Zayn did do this to me.

_This isn’t the first time - Li x_

The first time was when I walked into the dressing room on the set of Best Song Ever. Zayn was bent over reaching for something when I startled him. I stood there completely frozen staring at a very naked Zayn with long flowing hair, full makeup and glasses. He had a bra on with fake breast, and the way his lips glistened in the light was liking a mating call to my cock. I remember blushing and stuttering sorry before jetting out of the room to lock myself in the bathroom.  I was so confused and aroused that I couldn’t stop my hand from traveling south to relieve myself.  

Since then, I’ve pushed that day to the back of my mind in hopes that I would forget it. Whenever Zayn was changing near me, I made sure my back was towards him so my eyes wouldn’t wonder.

The pretense of me being turned on by a fake photo of Zayn is just me being in denial of what I’ve known all along. I’ve been struggling with this for over a year and of course tonight, all of that is being thrown out the window.

My phone lit up the darkness and I held my breath as I read Zayn’s response.

_Mine either - Zx_

I threw my head back against my pillows, a groan escaping my lips.  On my screen was another picture.  Zayn's muscles were tightened, his left hand snaked around his stomach holding on to his cock that was now peaking out from under the blankets.

_Fuck Zayn. R we really doin this? - Li x_

I started to stroke my cock slowly, my breathing getting labored.

_Liiiiammmm - Zx_

My hips shot up on their own accord in my hand.  I can only imagine the way my name fell from his lips and I wanted more than anything for him to moan it in my ear.

I took refuge under the covers again, shoving my boxers down around my ankles in the process. I gave my cock a few pumps before angling it just right so I could snap a photo of it's fullness.  The tip of it was now flushed red and leaking precum.  With all this teasing, I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

I sent the photo with no caption, none was needed at this moment.

I closed my eyes, imagining Zayn's body tangled with mine, his lips hot on my skin and our moans echoing throughout the room.

My phone vibrated against my hip and I had to bite my tongue to muffle the moan escaping from my lips.  A full body shot of Zayn arching his back off the bed, his mouth hung open with the perfect 'O' as his orgasm rocked his body. He had his cock tight in his hand as come covered his chest. God bless Niall Horan for giving all of us selfie sticks for Christmas.

I threw the covers over my head and pressed record on my camera.  The image of Zayn having an orgasm because of me was all I  needed to send myself over the edge.

I pumped my cock as fast as I could; my hips thrusting up to match my pace. Zayn's name fell from my lips in a loud moan followed by a few curses. I no longer cared at how loud I was being. I could feel the build of my orgasm at the base of my spine before it crashed over my body. I curled my toes, arching my back off the bed as I moaned. The image of Zayn's come covered chest filled my mind, his lips caught between his teeth and those eyes I love to get lost in. My cock twitched in my hand as come covered my lower stomach. Zayn was all I could think about and I would be lying if I said this wasn't one of the hottest and slightly exhilarating things I've ever done.

My eyes retained their focus just long enough to save the video and to send it off to Zayn.

I was blissfully spent and it was all because of Zayn.

A few minutes went by before I got a response.

_Shit.. Liam.  That was the hottest thing I've ever seen.  FUCK - Zx_

I rubbed my hands over my face slightly embarrassed that yeah, I just sent a video of me jacking off to my best friend.

My phone went off in my hands and I couldn't help but laugh at the new photo Zayn sent.

_He wants you to come over to play ;) - Zx_

He stood in the shower with a pout on his lips, soap covered most of his body but it was evident he was hard again.

_Tell him if he’s a good boy, I’ll come over tomorrow, yeah? - Li x_

_Yeah? :) - Zx_

_Yeah...but until then...I hope this holds you over - Li x_

I attached a photo of myself; come filled fingers at my lips with my tongue reaching out to lick them. I maybe pushing some invisible line, but fuck it.  At this point, I was up for anything concerning Zayn.

_LIAM!!! - Zx_

I barked out a laugh walking into my bathroom so I could clean up.

_Good nite Zayn =) - Li x_

I looked at myself in the mirror, bags under my eyes and a smile on my lips.  I could feel myself floating on cloud 9 and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that once tomorrow comes, there’s no way I’m getting off that cloud.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 -> [Stay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3402179)
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know what you think =) ♥


End file.
